


Sleepless

by gribedli



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribedli/pseuds/gribedli
Summary: Kikyō and Kagome are an unlikely pair, but they make the best flatmates. Still, Kagome is the main cause of Kikyō’s sleepless nights.Happy belated birthday NeutronStarChild! You are a great friend and a delight, and I hope you will like this little fic that is inspired by one of your stories!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kikyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femslash February





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Portal Between Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276928) by [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild). 



> Thank you to [Fawn-eyed-girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) who once again helped making this fic better!
> 
> And extra special thank you to [Kirrtash](https://kirrtash.tumblr.com/) who created a beautiful art piece for the fic.

She couldn’t sleep. It had been hours of tossing and turning in her bed, waiting for the sweet relief of dreams to finally claim her, to clear her mind, to calm her body. But there was no such luck. Her roommate’s smile was all she saw when she closed her eyes. She didn’t want to allow herself to think of that. It scared her, that ever growing feeling she couldn’t leave behind, no matter how hard she tried.

She watched her during the day. While they were talking about theories on demons and their powers, parallel universes and how to access them;while they were exploring their powers, playing with balls of reiki all day… It was exhilarating, but what made it even better, was her. Despite being an English major, and in theory the complete opposite of the physicist Kikyō, Kagome was quick-witted and was able to keep up with Kikyō’s theories, shaping and challenging them, which made those sessions even more exciting. 

Kikyō knew she could not find any reciprocity in her for the thoughts that kept her up all night, for the tightening in her chest whenever she looked at her, heard her soft voice, or smelled her shampoo when they sat so close on the sofa watching a movie… Being Kagome’s flatmate was the best and worst thing that could have happened to her. She often imagined what would happen if she reached out and waved her fingers through her long silky hair. How would it feel? What would Kagome say?

Kikyō was afraid to find out. This feeling was so new, so fragile, so exciting, but also so scary, that she wanted to protect it and keep it to herself: a precious treasure, hiding it away from harm, where only she could know of its existence.

She had more important things to concentrate on. Like finishing her degree and getting accepted to the postgraduate programme. She had enough problems surviving in a male-dominated field; she did not need the heartache of unrequited love on top of her existing ones.

And besides that… Kagome was a great flatmate. She put up with Kikyō’s stiffness, her over-the-top need for cleanliness and order, and she did not mind that Kikyō was so serious all the time – Kagome had even made Kikyō loosen up a little bit. Seeing Kagome interacting with others, being so open, optimistic and kind, affected her as well. If Kikyō was honest, she liked the changes in herself. She smiled more. It was getting easier to react with kindness instead of indifference. Kagome was slowly taking her well-built walls apart, brick by brick. 

Losing that, because she wanted to share not just their flat, but burrow herself in Kagome’s bed too, to sleep in Kagome’s arms every night – it was not worth it. 

Kikyō was distracted from her pondering by a shift on her mattress. She felt a warm body slowly descending next to hers, and she held her breath back. It was only her and Kagome in the flat, and why would Kagome want to come into Kikyō’s bed?

She slowly turned and looked into the warm, shining brown eyes of her flatmate. Kagome was only wearing a very see-through camisole and short pajama pants, and Kikyō had to force herself to keep her gaze on Kagome’s face. 

“What are you doing here?” She winced internally to her own question. It came out harsher than she intended it to be. 

“I spilled my tea all over my bed, and everything is wet. Can I sleep here with you?” Her voice was so soft, so sweet, that Kikyō had to stifle the moan that almost came out of her mouth while looking at Kagome’s lips forming those words she never thought she would hear. Ever. The idea of sharing a bed… It excited her, but also made her utterly scared. She would be able to feel Kagome’s soft body, Kagome’s warm skin touching hers. She would be able to bury her nose into Kagome’s beautiful, silky hair. 

It felt dangerous. It felt wonderful.

Kikyō lifted her blanket so Kagome could climb under it, then at the same time she turned towards the wall. Kagome fiddled a little, then she snuggled to Kikyō’s back. What was Kagome doing? It was true that Kikyō’s practical single bed was not meant for two people sleeping comfortably in it, but there really was no need for Kagome to be spooning her.

[ ](https://gribedlihelp.tumblr.com/post/643829707993972736)

Artwork by [Kirrtash](https://kirrtash.tumblr.com/)

* * *

“Kagome, what…” Kikyō couldn’t help it; she had to ask Kagome what she was doing. Why was she flush against her back, her warmth seeping under Kikyō’s skin? Why was she caressing Kikyō’s arm? Her skin was buzzing in the trail Kagome’s touch left, up and down, agonisingly slow.

“Shhh, this bed is too small for the two of us. I had to scoot closer.” Kagome technically purred those words. 

Kikyō slowly turned her head to look at her flatmate. What she saw in Kagome’s eyes… Could she allow herself to believe? That longing? That adoration? It felt like looking into a mirror. Kagome’s eyes reflected back all the feelings she harbored for her flatmate all this time.

“Kagome…” she breathed, but Kagome already silenced her with a kiss. Kagome’s long hair, that always smelled so enticing, was draping around them, the silky tresses stroking her face. Her lips softly caressed Kikyō’s, gently fluttering on hers, sakura petals on a lake. They each opened their mouth instinctively, at the same time, and Kikyō slowly pushed her tongue into Kagome’s hot, wet mouth. She tasted like her dreams. Kikyō felt like her heart would leap out of her chest; the sensations were just too overwhelming, too unreal. She wished they would never stop. This was the best kiss of her life. Kagome’s hand slowly found her stomach; with soft touches and caresses, it snaked higher and higher, her nimble fingers drawing shapes on her hips, her ribs, tracing the sides of her breast, and it felt oh so…

Her alarm clock went off in the room. Wakefulness slowly overtaking her, she realized that it was a dream. Kikyō woke up alone in her bed again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kikyō's story is not over yet, it is only beginning. To see what happens to her, check out Neutron's story!


End file.
